Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
In New Radio (NR), the network side may configure two types of uplink grants for the user equipment (UE) to perform uplink transmissions. The uplink grant may indicate some specific radio resources (e.g., time and frequency resources) for the UE to perform uplink transmission. One type of the uplink grant may comprise the dynamic grant. The dynamic grant may be configured based on the UE's request. For example, the UE may transmit a prior request (e.g., service request (SR), random-access channel (RACH) request or buffer status report (BSR)) to the network. After receiving the request, the network may configure the dynamic grant according to UE's request for the UE to perform uplink data transmission.
The other type of the uplink grant may comprise the configured grant. The configured grant may be configured by the network without UE's request. For example, the uplink grant-free transmission or the semi-persistent scheduling (SPS) transmission is used to reduce the latency of ultra-reliable and low latency communications (URLLC) services. The UE may be configured to transmit its uplink data on the configured grant without transmitting a prior request to improve the transmission latency. The network may pre-configure specific radio resources (e.g., time and frequency resources) for the UE to perform the SPS/grant-free transmissions.
The UE should properly arrange that what data may be transmitted on the dynamic grant and what data may be transmitted on the configured grant. Since the configured grant should be reserved for transmitting the data with low latency requirements, the UE should avoid transmitting unnecessary data on the configured grant. Accordingly, it is important for the UE to properly skip uplink transmissions on the configured grant or the dynamic grant to avoid power wastage and reduce interference in the wireless communication system.